STUCK A Big Time Rush Love Story
by Bandana Of Rainbow
Summary: "Porque siempre que trato de decirte lo que siento las palabras que diré se las lleva el viento" James ama a Kendall y este ni en cuenta de lo que el castaño siente por el...Lo que lleva a James a hacer hasta lo imposible por conquistarlo... SLASH Amor Drama & Comedia! Kames/Cargan
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Rush no me pertenece, Esta historia es ficticia y fue creada con fin de entretener, Sin más acalaraciones Disfruten C:

STUCK~ A Big Time Rush Fanfic

_**"Porque siempre que trato de decirte lo que siento, las palabras que digo se las lleva el viento"**_

Capitulo 1

Eso es lo que se repetía James durante ya hace más de media hora; debido a que Logan lo animó a declararle su amor a Kendall. Así es.. James "la cara de Big Time Rush" estaba locamente enamorado de Kendall, el rubio, era la razón de su vanidad, Ya que James siempre buscaba verse hermoso para su persona especial...Sin embargo éste no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del castaño. Por el contrario de Logan y Carlos quienes habían prometido ayudar a James a estar con Kendal, y para lograrlo habían ideado un plan a escondidas del castaño...

En la mesa del comedor se encontraban un pelinegro que leía un libro de medicina junto a un latino que comía alegremente nuggetts con forma de dinosaurio.

-Hey Carlos!-susurró el pelinegro.

-Rawwwrr~ que pasa Loggie?-preguntó curioso el latino.

-Que haremos respecto a James? -preguntó un intrigado Logan.

-Que pasa con James? -preguntó Kendall preocupado mientras salía de la cocina con un vaso de jugo en su mano.

-N-no pasa nada con James-tartamudeo logan tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo-

-Seguro?-cuestionó Kendall arqueando una ceja-

-S-si...-afirmó Logan aún nervioso por la mirada del rubio sobre el.

Mientras tanto Carlos desviaba la mirada intentando no decir nada que los delatara, ya que si Kendall le preguntaba el no tendría más opción que decirle la verdad ya que es un pésimo mentiroso.

-Carlitos...-Dijo Kendall fijando ahora sus hermosas orbes esmeraldas en el latino- Es cierto lo que dice Loggie? James está bien?-Cuestionó con cierto tono de preocupación cuando mencionó al castaño-

-Rawwr (?)~James está bien, sólo que.. No lo eh visto en toda la mañana e iba ir a buscarlo...-dijo el latino fingiendo una sonrisa

-Yo tampoco lo eh visto-dijo tristemente Kendall-será mejor que vaya a buscarlo-dijo despidiéndose de los más bajitos de BTR-

Cuando vieron al rubio salir Logan se abalanzó sobre Carlos en un abrazo.

-Carlitos eso fue brillante!-gritó el pelinegro emocionado y encima del latino  
que yacía en el suelo por culpa del efusivo abrazo de Logan.

-Gracias Loggie!-exclamó contento el latino- Ammm…Loggie-comenzó a sonrojarse-Tienes... tu rodilla en...-fue interrumpido cuando Logan se quito completamente rojo de encima de él

-Ah! L-lo siento m-mucho Carlos!-Tartamudeó nervioso el pelinegro que se encontraba rojo como un tomate-

-Descuida-contestó el latino sentándose y quedando así de frente al otro a una distancia casi inexistente-

Carlos-susurró el pelinegro que se había perdido en las orbes chocolate de su amigo-

-Loggie… no había notado cuan hermosos son tus ojos-susurró también el latino mientras se acercaba al "cerebro de BTR".

El nombrado no hizo más que sonrojarse aún más (si es que eso era humanamente posible) y mirar al latino a los ojos. Por otro lado Carlos veía a Logan tiernamente mientras le sonreía y se acercaba juguetonamente a su rostro, rozando inevitablemente sus labios en un dulce beso.  
Logan abrió los ojos como platos, pero para sorpresa del otro, buscó profundizar el beso rodeando su cuello con sus brazos acercándolo aún más a él.

Carlos recostó delicadamente a Logan en el suelo, posicionándose sobre él para posteriormente seguirlo besando…permanecieron así durante varios minutos hasta que sus pulmones necesitaron aire lo que provoco que se separaran y se miraran dulcemente a los ojos para después seguirse besando, pero, esta vez de una manera que expresaba todo el amor, pasión y deseo que se tenían el uno al otro… Inesperadamente la puerta del 2J se abrió dejando ver a un castaño bastante sorprendido que, veía atentamente a sus dos amigos besándose, al darse cuenta el castaño de que éstos no se habían percatado de su presencia decidió llamar su atención, sin embargo cuando James pensaba decir algo, sintió una mano que se apoyaba en su hombro acompañada de una voz más que familiar…ya que para James la voz de Kendall era inconfundible…

-James! Te estaba buscando dónde estabas?-preguntó alegremente el rubio mientras recargaba su mano en el hombro del castaño.

-K-Kendall…-fue lo único que logró articular James en ese momento, ya que aún mantenía la vista fija en lo que hacían los más bajitos de BTR. Sin querer Kendall al ver que el castaño no lo volteo a ver dirigió sus orbes esmeraldas a la misma dirección donde miraba el castaño y al percatarse de la escena que sus dos mejores amigos estaban llevando a cabo exclamó:

-Me alegro por ustedes! Sabía que algún día estarían juntos… aunque sinceramente… ya se habían tardado…-gritó emocionado el rubio, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Continuará~

Porfavor dejen reviews si les gusto n.n me motivan a seguir escribiendo :D XOXO Shendizzle~


	2. Chapter 2

Primero que nada una mega disculpa por retrasarme! Pero El concierto de BTR y Los exámenes finales y eso me estresaron, lo cual provoco que me bloqueara y no lo pudiera continuar pero después de todo me relajé y aquí ésta la primera de dos partes del capítulo 2 de Stuck también aprovecho por este medio avisarles que, pronto subiré una nueva historia Kames que se llamará Love Story además de un One-shot Para los amantes del Cargan 3 Sin más demoras disfruten y no olviden dejar Reviews! Me ayudan mucho! :33

Capitulo 2.1 (La primera de dos partes )

-Me alegro por ustedes! Sabía que algún día estarían juntos… aunque sinceramente… ya se habían tardado…-gritó emocionado el rubio, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

K-KENDALL!-Exclamaron los otros dos al borde del infarto mientras se separaban bruscamente sonrojándose al máximo; por otro lado James volteo a ver al rubio totalmente en shock. Kendall al notar las reacciones que provocó dijo:

Chicos no se preocupen por nosotros! –Sonrió el rubio mientras tomaba al castaño, (aún en shock), del brazo- Iremos al parque no nos esperen a cenar! Disfruten su tiempo a solas! –Con esto último se despidió Kendall mientras empujaba a James fuera del 2J para posteriormente entrar al elevador con dirección al Lobbie.

Vaya!... Siempre esperé que ellos terminarían juntos, pero…-ríe- nunca pensé que los vería juntos de esa manera…- el rubio volteo a ver a James y notó que aún seguía en shock por lo que decidió llamarle- James…James…JAMES!-Gritó desesperado.

-AHH! Kendall!-Grita el castaño completamente asustado-

-Estas bien?..Te ves algo pálido…-dice mientras le acaricia la mejilla a James.

-S-Si.. estoy bien descuida-Contestó el castaño al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba violentamente debió al contacto de la cálida mano del rubio sobre su rostro.

-Seguro? Ahora estas muy rojo, no estarás enfermo?-dice preocupado el rubio poniendo la mano delicadamente en la frente de James.

-Estoy más que seguro! Déjame en paz!- Gritó el castaño tomando la mano del rubio aventándola lejos de el para después salir del elevador y correr en dirección al parque, dejando tras de sí al pobre de Kendall totalmente confundido…

Kendall se quedó inmóvil mientras observaba a James correr muy molesto lejos de él, tras pasar unos minutos, las puertas del elevador cerraron frente a él.

Se encontraba en un estado de shock aparente mientras en su interior sus sentimientos llevaban a cabo una batalla campal entre sí…

-No entiendo que le pasa!?-Gritó alterado-…últimamente me está evitando…-Dijo cabizbajo- Porque?!…-Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse- Porque me duele tanto que se aleje de mí?...-Se cuestionó a sí mismo llevándose las manos a su rostro mientras una lágrima escapa de uno de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Las puertas del elevador se abren nuevamente mostrando a una chica más que familiar para él.

-Kendall! Estas bien?...E-Estás llorando?-Camille estaba totalmente impactada y preocupada por su amigo, en más de un año que lo conocía, nunca lo había visto llorar. Sin más "La Reina Del Drama De Palmwoods" se acerco al chico y lo abrazo, éste no hizo más que corresponder el abrazo mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de la chica.

Mientras tanto en el parque de Palmwoods, James se encontraba recostado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en lo ocurrido con Kendall...

Continuará~

Fin capitulo 2 Parte 1 C:

Perdón si es muy corto pero planeo que este capítulo sea largo y por cuestión de tiempo lo subí en dos partes espero entiendan!

No olviden dejar Reviews! :D

-Shendizzle Schmidt Lamperouge~


End file.
